Chancing Fate
by Sora-sama91
Summary: Laven, LaviAllen, LaviXAllen. Well Lavi and Allen get sent on a mission to retrieve a little girl in hopes of adopting her, Komui wants to put the child in their care for some reason. Kanda and Miranda go with them. better summery inside, Enjoy!
1. Mornings, Mission

Title: Chancing Fate  
Pairing: Lavi Bookman / Allen Walker  
Author: Dayra or Loveless  
Rating: K will go higher later in the story  
Word(s): 1,771 (the story, not including AN and this!)  
Summery: When a mission gives Lavi and Allen a chance to adopt a little girl with a strange Innocence, what will this do to their relationship? And why can this little girl in South America?  
Warnings: I don't think its very good to tell the truth, it was late at night and my friend said either i post it, or she will not give me my birthday present. This will have more chapters if people actually like the story, though this is not some of my best work...by the way, i have only watched the Anime, so there are some spoilers to that but i made up most of the stuff about Allen and Lavi. **_NO FLAMERS! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T TELL ME I DON'T NEED TO KNOW, WHAT I NEED TO KNOW IS IF YOU LIKE IT. Flames are mean to the people trying there hardest to come up with stuff that interests you, so if you do Flame this story, and or any stories my friends have posted, i'd like you to know, you are a jerk and need to die for the good of the world. This is a Yaoi/Shounen Ai! _**Anyone interested in letting me write a story for them, please message me or send me a coment, as i am out of ideas for fics and i need your help.

* * *

Allen Walker, cursed by his adopted father, called a traitor by his only 'family', and the person on top of the Earl's 'get rid of' list smiled in his sleep cuddling closer to his partner. None of reality affected him when he was in the arms of his lover, because he knows that he was doing the right thing, he was walking forward with no hesitation on the path he had laid out for himself. Just like Mana taught him. Being labeled a traitor hurt, especially coming from the people he thought of as family, but he could not let that stop him from proving them wrong. Even his Shisou had _tried_ to stand up for him and all his friends in the Black Order stood beside him regardless. It still hurt but with help he could get over it.

Being in the Earl's 'get rid of' list was an accomplishment if anything. It showed that he had power that the Earl feared. The Earl was his enemy anyways so that was like a complement, though a nuisance at times. He had finally achieved a sync rate past that of a required General, but he declined the raise, knowing full well that the change in rank would pull him even farther from his friends and lover. He was strong, but the war was far from over, so why let that affect him when in these rare moment when he had the time to snuggle with his lover?

He could hardly remember how many times he survived countless battles with his lovers' help, and the help of their friends. He could not think of the times he passed through without them. He hated going on missions alone or going to meet someone at the meeting point but this was his path and he lived through it all…because of these times.

Times when he could relax with the one he cared for most is the thing that keeps him going when things get too hard for him to handle. And who is the one he cared for most, you ask? Well I'll give you a hint, and I think this is actually too much of a spoiler but I'll say it anyways; A head of fiery red hair. And no it's not Cross! If that even crossed your mind, you are sick and need a doctor, I'm not kidding. So if it's not Marian Cross, who else has a fiery head of red hair?

Lavi Bookman.

Yes, the same Bookman heir has given up his dream to live a loving life in the Black Order, not that he even had to leave in the first place since the war is not over. Sure it took hell for Mr. Bookman to give up on his heir, since Lavi had been the most promising student, despite his persona now.

Bookman Junior had full and willingly become Lavi. He had taken the name as his own, instead of just a persona for this war. He had done it all for Allen Walker, to support Allen Walker, to fight beside Allen Walker whole heartedly, not that his friends didn't have part in this. Allen just played a bigger part in his choice. Lavi still saw Panda-jiji, as Mr. Bookman still had the task of recording this never ending war, but once this war does end, Panda-jiji would be going to the next, but Lavi would not. This had been Lavi's choice, and it had been countless times when he told his lover that his choice did not revolve around their love. Countless times he had told Allen that he was not to blame for Lavi giving up on the dream of becoming a Bookman. Allen would still feel guilty from time to time, but in peaceful mornings like the one of today, he would just be glad for Lavi's choice.

So he did smile in his sleep as his cuddled closer to the warm chest beside him in bed. Lavi's tanned arms wrapped around his waist tightened their hold to bring him even closer. It was still early the sun was just now rising into the sky but the two refused to wake up. Because peace such as this was rare in times of war, so rare that when it came down to it, the rarity made these moments that much more enjoyable.

Allen's soft breathing and Lavi's silent snores were the only thing keeping the room from complete silence, but in a soothing way. Silence sometimes was just creepy and eerie, and both Allen and Lavi thought this.

What they did not like whoever, was the loud banding that interrupted their mornings of peace.

"Dammit! Does he have to be so loud so early?" Lavi groaned at being woken up so rudely. From the door Kanda's yells could be heard clearly as it shouted: "Baka Usagi, Moyashi, get your asses out of bed and go to Komui's office now! If I have to cut down this door I will not hesitate to do so!"

"Yeah yeah, Ba-Kanda! We'll be right there!" Allen yelled back, making sure to use his right hand to cover Lavi's ear before screaming near it. As you can guess this is not the first time Kanda Yuu, has interrupted their mornings of peace.

They listened till they heard him mutter something about stupid rabbits and bean sprouts before hearing Kanda stomp off. With a sigh, they began untangling themselves from one another.

"Really, Yuu-chan is not a morning person. Why do you think Komui would want us so early in the morning?" Lavi asked softly pulling on a pair of his own boxers and his normal black pants.

"I'm not sure, but for Kanda to come and get us, it's most likely a mission." Allen answered, pulling on a pair of Lavi's boxers, as they were in Lavi's room at the moment. He did however bring his own clothes, seeing as he only wore them for about 20 minutes after Lavi found him in the showers the night before.

"Really? Another one? We just got back from that one mission in India, what's up with all the missions as of lately?" Lavi whined still speaking softly. He was finished dressing by now, just sitting on his bed and watching Allen finish up.

"The numbers of Finders increased since we saved those people in China, so more finders are getting sent out to different places in the world, thus they find more stuff. Now stop complaining, Love, and let's get going, I don't want Kanda coming back in here and busting your door down." Allen finally finished tying his ribbon around the neck of his dress shirt, and grabbed his exorcist coat. He moved to stand between Lavi's legs and planted a gentle kiss on him lips before pulling him up and out the door.

"Hey you two, good morning! Did my brother call you both down?" Lenalee Lee greeted them smiling at both lightly. Her hair had been growing back since the incident with her Innocence, but Komui still obsessed over it now and again.

"Hello, Lenalee. Yes, Kanda came to get us this morning." Allen spoke in a friendly tone and smiled at the girl Lavi besides him murmured about what a rude awakening it was and said a small hi, with his goofy grin. Lenalee just kept smiling at the boys as she shooed them to her brother's office.

Once inside the ridiculously messy office, they sat on the small couch just in front of the desk cluttered with papers and books. Kanda was already standing in the corner waiting for Komui to dig himself out of a pile of papers.

"Alright, I have a mission for you three!" Komui exclaimed finally getting out of the deadly pile, and fixed his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "This is an exorcist retrieval mission! Miranda Lotto will be meeting you at your first stop, the mission is extremely important as the exorcist we are retrieving just happens to be one of the higher up's daughters. Now, this girl is fairly young and cannot fend for herself. Be warned, her Innocence and its dangers are not clear to us yet, but she was taken to a country in South America. Even though the girl's father has already died, the Order thinks she will be a powerful allay to us in this war."

Three pairs of eyes stared at the head of the science division in question. Till one of them dared to open their mouth.

"We are going to search for a girl? How old is she anyways? Can't Krory go to this one?" It was Lavi who spoke first. He was clearly not happy with going to a search and retrieve mission.

"First, this is not normal girl; she will become a part of your family if you get her here. Second, she is seven or six, I don't know yet. And third, Arystar Krory is on a mission in Japan with General Cloud Nine. Is there anymore questions?" Komui questioned with that hidden glint in his eyes.

"Wait a sec! A seven year old?! We are retrieving a seven year old!? Komui, I hardly thing four exorcists is needed for such an easy mission!" Kanda yelled trying to get out of this, but it was clearly not working as Komui gave him 'the look' the one where if you question his judgment he would throw Komurin X at you. At that, Kanda just huffed and walked away, leaving Lavi and Allen to talk with Komui.

"So, Komui, Why are four of us going on this mission exactly?" Allen asked carefully picking his words.

Komui grinned his 'oh-I'm-so-glad-you-asked' grin. "Well, my dear Allen, as I said the girl has troubling powers, and her father is dead. So she is left with not guardian. So you and Lavi are going to adopt her! And what better way to gain her trust by going to save her! Now, Miranda is going because we heard the girl has trouble controlling her Innocence, so if things go wrong, she will be there to do her best. Kanda is going because General Tiedoll wants him near this girl as he believes she, like Allen was born with her Innocence."

"Now, feel free to eat before you leave, but please leave quickly, as we do not have time to waist. M'kay? Now shoo!" Komui pushed the two lovers out of his office.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Lavi breathed.

"Don't think about it, Lavi, at least we are going together."

~~L/A~~

Author's Note: Ok, well that was the first chapter, and i will only go on if people ask me to, more over, if you would like me to write you a story, and dedicate it to you, then write it on a comment. Now, some pairing i can tolerate, but its mostly Yaoi. Cannon yaoi pairings are good, but if its a slash you want i can do that also...i'm not quite sure if Laven is a slash, seeing as Lavi kept Allen's playing card when he thought he was dead...and in the Komurin episode where they had make up on, Lavi and Allen where behind Lenalee doing something weird...so yeah.

comment and tell me if you want a story, i can do anything from Albel and Fayt, to Yami and Yugi...really please give me a rope, i think i have a bad case of Writers block!


	2. Oh Brother

Hey, i'm ganna continue this, because if the following people:  
**_darkxwolfxdemon  
ShimmerT  
Yuki  
Dark-Kumineko  
_**Thanks to you four, the story will go one! now for those of you who read and didn't comment, i can only asume it wasn't to your tates, so do not read if you don't like, thank you for giving me a part of your time.  
Reminder: I do not own D. Gray-Man, if i did, the anime would not have stopped where it had!

* * *

"Adopt? We are supposed to adopt this girl without even knowing her story, her background, and her _name?_ Why _us _anyway Komui?"

After eating, Allen and Lavi appeared in Komui's office again, intent on asking about the new parenting job they apparently had to do, since the news hadn't fully sunken in until Allen was fed and happy. Komui of course, did not give a straight answer, instead he went with the: "Aw, and I thought Allen Walker would be the first to jump at a chance to save a little girl from a parent-less life, seeing as how you lived under Mana Walker since you were six or seven yourself." This had hit Allen right where it hurts, and he just couldn't say no.

So here they were. On a train, then another train, then a ship, then a carriage ride away from their destination and already Kanda was grumpy. Not like Kanda is ever _not_ grumpy, but he was really taking it far this time. He would yell at the stupidest things and just all around annoyed the hell out of the lovers.

"Look Yuu, I understand this isn't exactly pleasant-"

"_Pleasant_?! This is just an annoyance, I don't understand the need for _me_ on this search and retrieve mission, I have better things to do than babysit three little brats!"

"Look, just, don't-wait, three?" Allen sighed at his boyfriend's question. Choosing to remain calm at Kanda's obvious insult, he took the lead in talking.

"Listen Kanda, we don't exactly like being here either, seeing as we only _just _came back from a mission, but you don't have to be so pissy. The least you could do is ignore everything. Like usual!"

All he got for his efforts was a sneer and a pat on the back.

"Let's just go look around the train Allen, Kanda's a lost cause." Lavi whispered, not wasting any time in getting up from his seat and walking to the end of their block. With a last look to Kanda, Allen followed.

Since they were seated on the last block of the train, the door had led Allen to the outside. Lavi was leaning on the rail, elbows on the railing, one hand supporting his chin the other just hanging near his chest. Once the younger exorcist closed the wooden door behind him, he headed to Lavi's side.

The scene they had was wonderful, seeing as the train was just passing a wide open field with mountains far all in the distance. The train tracks speed by under them.

"Don't hold this against me Allen, but if something ends up killing that guy I would most likely throw a party." Lavi commented, getting a chuckle out of his lover.

Allen leaned against the railing too, but with his back facing the scenery and his eyes glued to the sky.

"No worries, I'm sure anyone but Lenalee would do so too." This time, it was Lavi's chuckle that rang out.

"I can't believe they haven't gotten together yet, I mean, does Lenalee not wonder why she is the only one Yuu refuses to raise his sword against? I mean he even did it to Miranda once, and that was for calling him by his first name!" The red head stated rather matter-of-factly.

"Hey! She didn't know him and she heard you call him 'Yuu' so she thought that was what we all called him, it's not her fault." Allen said, standing up for a friend, as always. This made Lavi laugh.

"Yes, but that's not how Yuu saw it! Even though after words she was yelling out apologies like she had killed someone."

The silverette turned around, leaning into his lover this time. Lavi instantly wrapped his arm around Allen's waist, knowing that was what the silverette wanted. As if to prove Lavi's instincts correct, Allen sighed contently.

"We're going to adopt her Lavi." He spoke softly, as if to himself. This had been on his mind since he finished breakfast. What if she didn't like them, what if she feared him, what if they couldn't bring her back? They were all questions that he felt were important. He used to be an orphan too, till Mana took him in, and even after Mana died, he got Master Cross. Though those weren't exactly the happiest times of his life, he was taught how to live and how to fight. Adopting the child is not what worried him, in fact he would be rather happy to have a child and share it with Lavi, the thing that worried him was; would he be good enough for this child. He didn't know how to care for kids; he didn't know how to teach them or how to become a parental figure to them.

Lavi however, seemed so all right with it though. The red head seemed calm, and unchanged, but Allen had known him long enough to not be fooled by such acts. Lavi was worried too he could feel it. Taking care of a child with Allen seemed like it would be great, but so unexpected. They were both exorcists, they would both go into danger countless times, they never thought about what a family would be like, now they were getting handed a chance to find out. It was just all surreal to them. How they were going to care for this kid, they didn't know. With the numerous missions lately, would they just be leaving the child behind? Would this be hard? Neither of them had any experiences with being a parent. Neither of them had real parents when they were younger. Lavi had Panda-jiji and Allen had Mana, but they weren't their parents, more like mentors, teachers, though Mana came pretty close to the real deal, Allen only had him for a short time.

"We'll be fine Allen. If Komui picked us to adopt her, then he trusts us. Though I think the only reason he didn't choose Lenalee was because he didn't want to push her into Kanda's arms. Nor Miranda because he would have ended up messing the kid up. Don't even get me started on Yuu-chan and Kro-chan!" They both laughed at Lavi's statement, though most of it was probably true anyways.

"Come on; let's go back inside, we'll be arriving soon." Allen said, slipping out of Lavi's hold. Lavi pouted, but followed his lover through the door. There weren't many people on the train, just a couple, Kanda, an old man and a child running near the couple, probably their son. So it was relatively safe to hold hands, which is exactly what Lavi did upon walking through the door.

Allen didn't even look back as he tightened his hold on the hand that had slipped itself into his own, but Allen didn't need to for Lavi to know he was smiling as he walked on, approaching Kanda slowly.

The Japanese samurai seemed to have calmed down in their absence, seeing as he did not snap when Lavi and Allen sat across from him, still holding hands. Normally Kanda would have yelled and complained about their use of PDA, Public Display of Affection, it was kind of shocking that, he just kept quiet this time.

As Allen had said, it only took ten minutes for them to stop at the station in Africa. They had been traveling all day, and this was the place where Miranda would meet them.

Just as promised, once they had exited the train, Kanda keeping quiet through the whole process, they were greeted with Miranda's warm smile and a hug. Ever since Miranda and Krory had hooked up, she had looked so much happier, making her smile seem so much more like a shiny sun. Though in Lavi's eyes, no one's smile even came close to that of his love.

"Hello you three, it's nice to see you after so long, how did the mission in Russia go? I heard you found a new Finder there." The woman continued smiling as they walked to the hut Miranda had already paid for, as she was the first to arrive in this village. Since Africa was a somewhat untouched place, the train only made a stop in this village, not picking anyone up, just dropping them.

"Yes, just another Finder to add to our work." Kanda's voice hissed from in front of the group. Allen shoots the back of the samurai's head a glare, but replied to Miranda.

"Yeah, he was the son of the man turned into an Akuma. After, we destroyed his father, he made a vow to join the Order as a Finder, and so we took him with us."

"I see, it's just like Allen to motivate people to join your side." Miranda laughed joyously, as she had also joined the Order because of Allen and Lenalee.

Allen blushed lightly, deciding to keep quiet as Lavi quickly agreed to Miranda's comment.

~~Laven!~~

Kanda kept to himself through the rest of their journey, only throwing comments when he felt the need to. After the train ride, he stopped acting like a PMSing woman, but now he was giving the whole group the cold shoulder. Four days had passed, and they were just arriving in South America, Brazil, and Kanda still refused to interact with them. Allen almost preferred him snapping at every move he made. _Almost_.

"Alright, so we have arrived in Brazil, now where are we supposed to go?" Lavi broke the groups silence with a question. It was clear enough that everyone was uncomfortable with the silence, but no one had the courage to break it. Till Lavi that is.

What shocked the group most is that Kanda was the one to answer the question.

"Komui had said that some Finders should be waiting for us when we land. We are supposed to land in Sao Paulo were the girl is said to be."

Miranda stared at Kanda in shock, while Lavi and Allen stared at each other, with confused expressions on their faces, but Kanda didn't offer any explanation for the change in mood, so they let it be. They could already see land anyways.

"Bem-vindo a Sao Paulo (1)!" The captain yelled out in a language that the group did not understand. No one seemed to speak English in the ship, but that didn't get to the group as they walked off the deck of the ship.

It was easy to find the Finders (no pun intended) as there are not many people that walk around in yellowish trench coats.

"Tomah!" Allen yelled, recognizing the Finder with the bandages over his mouth and nose, only stopping below his eyes.

"Hello Master Walker, it's nice to see you again." The Finder greeted politely. "This is Rosa." He said, pointing to the other Finder besides him. The rest bowed and shook the new Finder's hand.

Tomah said that Rosa spoke Portuguese, the language that natives here spoke, so she had been assigned to translate or speak through, on this mission.

"It'd be interesting to learn Portuguese; I heard its one of the hardest languages to learn!" Lavi chimed in excitedly. They were walking to the carriage that would be taking them to the house the girl was being held at.

"Yes, Miss. Morais had a grandmother here, so the Order had sent her to live here when her parent had died. No one had known she was the host to Innocence until Rosa here had seen her neck instantly recognizing the red skin, like the one Master Walker's arm had before you had gained the Crowned Clown. Rosa told the Order and they said they would send exorcists to get her." Tomah explained as they rode.

"Wait, so this girl has Innocence on her neck?" Lavi asked, not at all sounding disgusted, just curious. This made Allen smile a little.

"Yes, though her younger brother has one on her back."

Allen and Lavi's eyes grow wide at the statement. Not believing what they had just heard.

"_**Younger brother!?**_" They questioned at the same time. Komui only told them about adopting a little girl, not the girl and her brother. Allen could just picture Komui now waving a hand in a dismissing manner, cheerfully bellowing: "Oh did I not mention she had a brother, silly me, must have slipped my mind, well I hope you won't mind much, though I'm sure you won't now you take care of them you hear. Hahahahaha!"

Tomah jumped slightly at the sudden outburst, but the others seemed all calm. Miranda was smiling, Kanda was quiet and Rosa was just sitting there looking passive. Were they the only ones that didn't know?

"Yes, I thought Komui spoke to you when we called him six days ago. Her brother has a weak heart, which is the only reason we did not dare move the children ourselves but waited for you exorcists instead. Miss Morais refused to leave without her brother and he has been in bed since the death of their grandmother."

Allen cringed at the news of the children's grandmother's death. How much are these people keeping from him?

"I see, so we are taking these two to the Order because it isn't safe here, and because their grandmother is dead?" Lavi cut in with a question, keeping a keen eye for Allen's reaction to this all.

Allen was now more worried than ever. Two, he was going to become the parent of two. It was scary thinking that he was only going to become a father to one, but now there are two. Oh god what was he to do. He didn't know how fathers acted, he wasn't aware that one had a weak heart. What if he did something wrong, what if the younger one died before getting t the Order, what was he to do!?

Lavi placed a hand in Allen's staring at his face till it turned to stare at him. The look of worry in his eyes.

"Relax Allen, we'll be fine. We've been through worse, have we not?"

Allen nodded at the whispered question that was supposed to stop his worries. It worked. For the most part that is.

"We're here!" Rosa spoke for the first time, her voice caring a heavy Brazilian accent. She seemed to be rolling her 'r's more than needed.

The carriage stopped in front of a seemingly worn out wooden house that looked as old as Innocence itself! It had weeds growing near the sides that seemed to reach the windows which were a good five feet off the ground. Allen was worried when he laid eyes on the building, but chooses to stay silent, as did everyone in the carriage.

The Finders exited first, followed by the four exorcists. Carful with each step, they walked to the door of the house. Rosa knocked first, before opening the door slowly.

"Lua!" Rosa yelled. The sound echoing off the walls. "Lua, so eu, a Rosa. Cade u Sora?!"(2)

A loud bang was heard from up the stairs, but nothing more.

The group walked forward to the bottom of the staircase.

"Lavi, Allen, go on up and meet your adopted children, we'll stay down here." Tomah said smiling behind the bandages. Lavi and Allen looked at one another, and then walked forward together, grabbing the other's hand as they went up the stairs.

They walked to the top, seeing four doors, but one of them was open. They headed to that one first.

"Remember Allen, relax, they'll love you!" Lavi smiled. And with a rather loud gulp, they walked into the room.

* * *

A/N: Ok, that was chapter two.

(1) Bem-vindo means Welcome in Portuguese as it is my native language

(2) Lua! Lua, It's me Rosa, where is Sora

and by the way Lua means Moon in Portuguese and Sora is Sky in Japanese as i am both, i thought i'd add it. the last name Morais is Portuguses and i found it kind of interesting, so i made it the children's last names. Now for those of you who commented, thank you very much and i have choosen to go on with this story, meaning there will be more chapters...i did not stop there on perpuse dispite what you might think, i stopped there because my stupid brother kicked me off the computer and my Laptop can't use Word, so sorry, but i promise to update soon. This was made because i was bored and felt the need to write, i hope you all like it as you did the first, though i think i made it alittle long for only the way there. Next chapter you get to meet the Kids, and i'll explain the reasons for the Innocence being in Lua's neck and Sora's back...trust me, its interesting, those who are smart and can guess, you diserve a cookie! hope to see you back for chapter three!! bye!


	3. Lua and Sora Morais

Thank you for all the comments people who commented! The only reason i posted the second chapter is because of the good reviews i got from people! this is the thrid chapter of the story Chancing Fate, a Laven Lavi/Allen paring, adding some random YuuLee Kanda/Lenalee and Arystar/Miranda! I just added those other because I thought it'd be funny, i was right! Next Chapter, will be an interesting one, trust me. now on to the chapter!!

* * *

Before they even had the chance to take the first step a voice rage out, it was that of a girl, no doubt it was Lua, but the strange thing about the voice was not that it belonged to a girl. It was the raspy-ness, like it had been overused. It was broken and the host to this voice seemed to be crying.

"**D-don't come in here! I'm not leaving him! Get out! Please don't take him from me! I won't go!"**

With a little bit of courage now, Allen stepped fully into the room. It was dark as the sun began to sink, but he could see it. The figure of a small girl curled up on the floor, cradling a smaller body against her chest. She had her back to the wall right under the window covering her in darkness.

Allen cringed when he saw the body shake. It was small and controlled, but she was a child and she was crying. It gave him a new reason to take these children in.

So he stepped closer.  
**"Stop! Stop! No! I won't go so stop! Just leave us alone! Stop!"** The body said, curling tighter around the smaller. Allen smiled sadly, but did not stop. As he got close enough to kneel down and touch her, she shook more, as if she was scared. Her eyes were closed tightly and she was curled up enough to make the smaller body gasp. It was small but Allen heard it.

He reached forward, and the little girl twitched.

He placed his right hand softly on her face this made her flinch and shake even more as she seemed to be waiting to get hit or something.

"Lua Morais, we are not here to hurt you nor separate you from your brother." Soft and kind with a hint of sadness. It was Allen's voice now, but this did not make the girl relax, she was still curled up tightly, though she did open her eyes.

Allen's heart clenched at the amount of fear and sadness he saw in the young girls eyes, tears were already streaming down but it was like she didn't notice them.

Bringing his left hand up, he wiped her cheek. She gasped and backed away from the touch making Allen sad, the next thing she said however made him reach out and take her in his arms.

"You too! You have it too! The skin!" This time she did not yell, but the raspy voice sounded hopeful in Allen's ears and he couldn't stop himself from grabbing the girl in a hug along with the body in her arms.

"Yes, I have it too. Don't be scared Lua, I'm here to help you. I won't take your brother away. Trust me, we are here to help."

The little girl gasped, going limp for moments before beginning to sob into Allen's shoulder, finally allowing the tears to make noise. One small had griped at Allen's clothed back and she sobbed.

The entire time Lavi watched, on the verge of tears himself. Questions rang in his mind: Why is she so scared? What happened to her for her to become this way? Why is her brother not moving too? It all filled his mind till something made it all stop.

With his one green eye, he spotted the sobbing girl staring straight at him. His voice began to pound as if being intruded by something else. It felt like something was digging in his brain searching for something. He made sure to not make any noise as to not call Allen's attention away from the children, but he clenched his head and got on his knees. As soon as it came though, the pain stopped, and the girl let out an audible sigh.

Her grip released from Allen, and she pulled back fully to look at them. She smiled now and the sight shocked Allen just as much as it did Lavi who had now walked forward to Allen's side.

"You're here for us aren't you? You're here to give us a home right? And to take us in as your own right?"Lua smiled the tears from earlier long forgotten apparently as her grip on her little brother became lax. The questions seemed to have both Allen and Lavi baffled. How did she know that? Was she not just crying a few minutes ago? What's going on?

"She can read minds." It was Tomah's voice. To which the girl tensed and curled up tight again. The two exorcists turned to Tomah, noticing full well the tension in the little girl form Tomah's presence. "We are not sure the extent of her power, but she can sort through your memories of recent events, she can read your latest thoughts and she came tell your read into your past feelings."

"So that is the digging feeling I felt not long ago!" Lavi suddenly shouted making Allen's head snap to him, staring at him with wide eyes trying to process this new information. He turned back to Lua and looked for some sort of explanation. All she did was nod slowly, eyeing Tomah like he was an akuma.

"So little one, you read my mind have you? You do know that is an invasion of privacy right?" Lavi said, getting used to the situation way too fast as usual. The girl seemed to take it seriously as she began to explain her reasoning.

"I just needed to know why you're here and if you're really nice or just actors! I'm so sorry but I was scared I couldn't help bu-"Lavi hugged her effectively shutting her up for a moment.

"Its fine kid'o! I was just joking, I know your reasons." The rabbit smiled and pulled back. "So now that you know our reason, do you want to come back to the Black Order with us and be our new children?"

Before anyone uttered a sound, Allen's eyes grow wide, his left eye activating quickly. Lavi recognized this quickly, grabbing the children and retreating into the door to the room. Just in time too, because the wall just beside were the kids were against was busted in.

Allen's Crowned Clown was out and ready to run after the level two akuma just outside the house.

"Lavi, keep an eye on the kids, there are more than one!" Allen yelled jumping out of the new formed hole in the wall.

Lavi dropped the kids near Tomah, and then got out his hammer ready to run after his lover, but small hands on his pants leg stopped him from doing so.

"Don't!"

Lavi looked down to fine shiny green eyes staring straight at him, and those weren't Lua's eyes.

Sora held on to Lavi tightly, seeming to have just awoken, his sister let him go, smiling lightly.

The smaller child got to his feet, finally letting go of Lavi. "I can do it!" the tiny voice demanded. Lavi just stared at the child quizzically. The rabbit would have started to protest, had the little child not started running forward.

"Hey! Kid!" Lavi yelled worriedly running after the little boy toward the same hole Allen had just jumped out of. He stopped straight in his tracks though, just now noticing the green glow starting up on the boys back. As soon as the small body jumped from the hole on the wall, silver, seemingly metal wings sprang from his back, taking to the air with ease.

The wings took the boy straight to a level two akuma, avoiding its attacks easily. One of the wings moved forward once it was close enough, stabbing right through the akuma's chest as it hissed and exploded. Next it went to a level one, doing the same thing to it. Once those were done, he headed for the one Allen was fighting.

Once Allen saw the figure with wings he gasped, faltering in his attacks and getting hit in the back with the akuma's tail. Sora caught him with ease, caring Allen on his back between his silver wings.

"That is Master Sora's Innocence. He only uses it when his sister or himself are in danger. Only once before have i seen him use it, and it is still a sight worth seeing. They take the shape of Dragon's wings and shift to a sharp end when attacking, he is quite fast when using his wings. It's really a beautiful Innocence." Tomah explained standing beside Lavi and Lua, the younger girl hiding behind the red head.

"Don't speak like you know about it, Finder!"she hissed as the last akuma was finished off. Allen and Sora returning shortly after.

Once landing, Sora collapsed.

"Sora!"his sister ran to catch him before he fell. Allen stared at the boy in Lua's arms in wonder, then smiled at them.

"Now that the akuma are taken care of, I'm Allen Walker, and this is Lavi. Would you like to become our children?" He beamed at the kids. They were not bad children. Now he had more than enough courage to take on parenting hood!

* * *

A/N: Ok, so i was half asleep writing this and the fighting scene is dull, i know and i'm sorry. But once I rewrite this, I'll re-post it. *sigh* I wrote this at like six thirty in the morning and i went to bed at one AM so forgive the dullness of this chapter, i just really wanted to show you all the reason fort the Innocence were it was on the Kids...i don't own D. Gray-man just Lua Rosa and Sora! please review and tell me what i have to rewrite so i have some lines of work. thank you for bothering to read this.


End file.
